A Ring, A Refrigerator, and A Reveal- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: So many Lady Wifi alternate endings... but I haven't seen one yet dealing with the almost-reveal in the kitchen a few minutes before the almost-reveal in the closet! Challenge Accepted! :3 Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


"I am not his love bug." Ladybug said, giving Lady Wifi a 'really' face.

"We'll talk about that later." Chat Noir said, throwing Ladybug a wink as he stood there casually. Lady Wifi shot a locked icon at him, and he dodged, moving closer to the fridge. She shot another one, and the locked icon forced him into the refrigerator, slamming him against the shelves opposite of the door and locking him in there.

Chat Noir's ring fell off, revealing with a green light Adrien Agreste. Plagg fell out of the ring not that long after Adrien landed on the floor, and was shivering, looking over at Adrien.

"H-Hey, kid." He said when he noticed that Adrien wasn't moving "K-Kid! Get up!" He flew over and in front of Adrien's face, noticing that it was slack. "Oh, no no no no- kid, this is not the time for a cat-nap!" Plagg moved over and pulled at Adrien's clothes, and then his ear, and then his hair. Adrien remained unresponsive except for shivering from the cold.

"Th-The ring." Plagg muttered to himself. "H-He needs his ring. Ladybug better hurry up with getting us out of hear. I'm not losing a kitten to hypothermia."

He looked around, using his paws to try and keep warm as he looked for the white ring on the coincidentally white floor. When he finally found it, he quickly moved to his chosen's side and slid the ring over the unresponsive finger it belonged on, and then tried to share warmth with Adrien's body.

However, he could feel Adrien's body starting to get colder, and it was shivering less. That wasn't a good sign.

A few seconds later, he heard something slam into the door, and a beeping sound. He floated up just in time to hear a small explosion of sorts before whatever banged into the door moved away, and Ladybug threw the doors open.

"Chat Noir!"

"I'm Plagg, and we gotta hurry!" He said, pulling on Adrien's jacket. "He hasn't woken up yet- I'm pretty sure he hit his head."

Adrien was facing away from Ladybug, so Plagg wasn't surprised when Ladybug didn't react to it being Adrien.

"H-Hold on." She said. "Lady Wifi put a livestream icon in a corner of the room before she left- I have to do something about it."

"Stay here with the kid, I'll take care of it." Plagg smirked and flew out, knowing that kwamis couldn't be photographed or videotaped. He observed the icon for a moment before flying through it. Electricity sparked instantly, but the signal didn't fade.

"There. Whatever happens, it'll look like something else has happened instead." Plagg exclaimed. "You can come out now!"

"A-A-Alright." Ladybug stuttered, and PLagg rolled his eyes when Ladybug came out, blushing as she supported Adrien. She lay him down on the floor after a moment, looking at him. Her earrings beeped as she lifted a hand up to brush the hair out of his face.

"Wh-What should I do?"

"Keep him warm." Plagg instructed, beginning to look around. "There should be some hot water bottles around here, and you might have to detransform-"

"What?!"

"You think that the suits help prevent hypothermia?" Plagg asked. "You gotta have at least some skin-to-skin contact, bug."

"F-Fine." She said. "Spots off." Marinette detransformed, and then caught Tikki. "There's some cookies over there that we can use, and then I'll help Plagg."

"I'm sorry, Marinette."

"Don't be sorry, Tikki. It's not your fault." Marinette said, placing Tikki down with a cookie, before she began to look around with Plagg. After finding some, they used them and placed them around Adrien.

"Alright, now take his and your jackets off and start cuddling." Plagg continued. Marinette blished, but removed her jacket, and then Adrien's. Then she awkwardly laid down beside him, draping an arm over him. Plagg tsked.

"No no no, you gotta be as close as possible, and in this case, the best thing to do would be to be on top of him." Marinette blushed, and then nodded, shifting so that she was laying on top of Adrien.

He was cold to the touch, but he was also swiftly warming up. Plagg was relieved. They had gotten to him before he had actually gotten hypothermia, as was proven a few seconds later when Adrien's arms slowly began to hug Marinette back, causing her to squeak.

"You acted quickly." Tikki muttered a few moments later, floating up to Plagg with a cookie in her paws. "I thought you said that this chosen was a pain."

"He is." Plagg confirmed. "But he's one of the best chosen I've had in a millenia. I'm not about to lose him now."

"Hmn…" Tikki smiled and leaned into Plagg, causing him to stiffen. "You know, you need to be warmed up too." Plagg relaxed, wrapping one of his arms around her and pulling her close.

"If you say so."

Adrien groaned, shifting a bit before opening his eyes. Marinette watched as he did, looking around. "What….M… Marinette…?"

"Oh, thank heavens!" She exclaimed, holding onto him tighter.

"Wait- Marinette?! But I was-" He looked around. "Where's Ladybug? And Lady Wifi? Plagg!?"

"I'm here, kid." Plagg said, rolling his eyes as he floated forward. "You're lucky- you bug got to you in time."

"Huh?"

"You were probably knocked unconscious when Lady Wifi forced you into the fridge." Marinette explained, sitting up a bit. "Do you feel okay?"

"Just a bit confused." Adrien admitted. "How'd you get here?" Marinette giggled and booped him on the nose, getting off. After she stood up, she offered a hand to help him up.

"Adrien, this is my kwami, Tikki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien." Tikki said happily, floating over and in front of the model's face. Adrien stared, obviously trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Finally, he pointed at Tikki.

"You're a kwami."

"Yes." Tikki nodded.

"Marinette's kwami."

"Yup!"

"Then…" He narrowed his eyes and looked at Marinette, who blushed and waved.

"Surprise?"

A sudden thud echoes around them, and Marinette and Adrien jumped.

"I-I know that we'll need to talk about this." Marinette said, smiling at him. "But right now, we need to fight Lady Wifi."

"R-Right."

"Tikki, spots on!" A pink flash, and Marinette had transformed into Ladybug. Adrien's jaw dropped, and when she realized that he was staring at her, she blushed.

"C-Come on, kitty." She said, spinning her yoyo around experimentally before smiling at him. "We have an akuma to catch." She moved to climb into the servent's vent. "You can come up after me, alright?"

"O-Okay." Ladybug nodded and began to pull herself up.

"Kid?" Plagg asked when Adrien didn't move to transform.

"What… what just happened?"

"The love of your life became the girl at school that you keep on saying that you don't have a crush on." Plagg said bluntly. "Now are you gonna help her or what?"

"Help!" Adrien said instantly.

"And you do that how?" Plagg asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and, for once, willingly went into the ring. He watched as Chat Noir climbed through the shaft when Ladybug sent it back down, having seemingly recovered from the unexpected reveal.

' _I better get twice the amount of Camembert for this.'_ He thought.


End file.
